Caught in the Rain
by Aerilon452
Summary: Rumplestiltskin get's caught in the rain and Belle helps him to dry off. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE


Summary: In FTL that was Rumple gets caught in the rain

Disclaimer: I own nothing…. Not making any money or getting any fame for this.

Rating: T

Pairing: Rumple and Belle

**CAUGHT IN THE RAIN:**

It was raining; Rumple had gotten caught in it like a fool. He had been lost in thought pondering the intriguing creature that Belle was. She could look right through him as if he was a pane of glass. That was enough to unsettle him, to make him wary of her. No one could do that. Before he knew it, it was pouring down rain and he was soaked. Going inside, acting like a sneaking child, Rumple made sure that Belle was about doing her chores in another part of the castle as she strode in the main hall and over to the fire. The heat chased away the initial chill allowing him to contemplate upon Belle once more. She confused him the more she was around. Yesterday he had seen her out on the grounds sitting under a tree, a book in her lap, and she was asleep in the late afternoon sun. Rumple caught himself staring at her. It was why he was outside today at the same tree. What had caused her to be lulled into sleep so easily out there?

Belle had been cleaning when she thought she heard the doors open and close. The rain was pelting the grounds so hard that she could hardly see the mountains beyond the walls. Who would be foolish enough to be out in such terrible weather? Dropping the cloth she was carrying Belle went to investigate where she saw Rumple standing by the hearth dripping on the floor. His left arm was rest on the mantle while his head was bowed. Rumplestiltskin was lost in thought as he often was since she had come here. What could he be thinking about? Clearing her throat, Belle wanted to make her presence known lest she startle him. "Are you cold?' she asked coming to him. He stepped back shaking his head. Water droplets flew free from his hair. She suppressed a smile, "Hold on one minute." Then she turned and hurried from the main hall.

Rumple had the split second gut reaction to use him magic to make his clothes dry before Belle she came back, but he was highly curious as to what she would do upon her return. So, he endured the cold of his clothes and the damp of his hair. Though, his patience had nearly worn thin just by the time she walked into the main hall again. She was carrying three large black towels. "What are you...?"

"Hush," Belle chided gently. "Since you didn't get out of the rain in time, I could help dry you off." Belle set two of the larger towels aside so she could take the smaller one in her hands. She stepped to him and he stepped back. Belle gave him a look that had him staying put. Tossing the towel up and over his wet head where she started to towel dry his hair.

Rumple brought his hands up and grasped her wrists getting her to stop. He peeked out from under the black towel to see Belle wearing a smile, but her shoulders were shaking from laughter. "What's so funny?" He asked seeing her from under the towel still.

"You," Belle answered. "You're the powerful Dark One who got caught in the rain." She pulled the towel off of his head. "It seems a bit silly really." Right now, she hadn't felt the need to council her tongue, to watch what she was saying. He was soaking wet from head to toe and she was the one with the towels drying him off. There was no need to be careful with her words at this moment.

"Silly?" He questioned. "I didn't mean to get soaked." He defended, though, not entirely sure why he was. She drove him to do and say things he wouldn't normally do or say. He took the towel off of his head fixing her with a small glare that wasn't as imposing as he would have liked.

"It just goes to show that even the great and powerful Dark One can get caught in the rain." Belle giggled unmoved by the glare he was casting her way. "Now, I don't know if you can catch a cold, but with those wet clothes on it might be possible. Take your vest off and your shirt. I can go and hang them up to dry." She said without thought at all of the words that had come out of her mouth. There, painting his lips was a wry smile rather than the glare. She wasn't sure which was better.

Rumple played along to see how far Belle would take this. Keeping his eyes on hers his fingers went to the hidden catches of his vest. One by one they popped free. Rumple could see that Belle fought to keep her eyes on him. She wanted to watch his fingers. The last catch popped free where Rumple pulled the leather off of his shoulders. Teasingly he held it out to her on his left index finger. Belle reached out to take it, but he moved it out of reach, "Try again." He chuckled.

Belle felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she put her hands on her hips. "I'm not going to plays games with you over your vest." She stated. While he was distracted by her statement, Belle snatched the cold wet leather with a cheeky smile. But it was short lived as his hands went to the dark crimson of his soaked silk shirt. Belle watched the material slide up his stomach, over his torso, and up his arms. Then she felt her mouth drop open and her lips go dry. Instantly her tongue darted out to bring much needed moisture as she watched him pull off his shirt and then shake his mass of crimped hair. Belle nearly forgot to breathe.

Rumple shook his head moving his hair out of his face. Again he held out the shirt for her to try and take. Belle smirked at him shaking her head. What she did next surprised him. She dropped his vest and instead took up one of the large black towels stepping in close to him again. Then, the warm black material was against his chest wiping away the little traces of water still marring his discolored skin. Rumple could feel the muscles of his stomach quivering at her touch. He sucked in a sharp breath, "Belle..."

"Hush..." Belle said gently running the towel over his body. She wrapped the black fleece around him as well as her arms running the edges up and down his back. It was then she felt some of the heat returning to his skin. She looked up into his eyes as he was watching her intently with a confused/awed expression. Gently she took one of the corners, using it to wipe away the water on his face. He closed his eyes.

Rumplestiltskin should be backing away, stopping her, but her touch felt too good on his body. She didn't know this, but her fingers were carving her name on his heart until before too long he would belong to her. As it was what he felt was dependant on the look upon her face when he saw her in the morning. His days were now ruled by the look of contentment in Belle's eyes as she lived here with him.

Belle dropped the towel down to his waist, wrapped it around his hips, and tucked the edge in. with a wry smile she said, "I'll leave you to take care of the rest of your clothes," Belle gathered up his vest and his shirt and went down to the kitchen to hang up the wet clothing up over the stove. She made a hasty retreat lest she give her heart away. In the months she had been here, something had been happening to her. A feeling of comfort had settled over her to where she felt at home her in this massive castle.

Rumple pouted lightly using his magic to clothe his body in warm dry clothes. He had fun and now he could see how far Belle would go when pushed into games like this. She was not one to lose in any given situation. One thing was for certain, he now knew that he would be able to make her blush and tease her easily. Rumple felt more at ease when she opened up to him; let him see behind the mask she wore.


End file.
